


mint & chocolate chips

by jalescaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Fluffy, I don't know what to do with myself, M/M, Merry Christmas, first time writing in english, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalescaur/pseuds/jalescaur
Summary: Christmas means love, and love means being a guinea of news recipe of cookies from your husband.





	mint & chocolate chips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi?  
> Ok, I never ever ever wrote in English in all of my 17 years, so this story probably is a complete messy about grammar and vocabulary. I really don't know why I'm posting this, but I think I never will get better if I don't try. So please, any comment would be great.  
> It's not a great plot, I usually write more complex things in Portuguese (my mother language), and I hope someday write a really big story in English.  
> I hope you enjoy this little shit.

When Derek opened the door from his apartment, the whole corridor was filled with the odor of cookies. It was a mixed of vanilla, chocolate and mint. A loud Christmas music didn’t let anyone in that place to hear the door closing. Derek put his jacket and his bag in the coach and went to the kitchen, finding who he was waiting to say all that day.

“It’s fucking Christmas Eve, Der!” Stiles jumped in Derek’s arms, letting him hug him. “Do you know what it means? Means time to cooks cookies!”

On the ground, Stiles turned off the music. Every year Stiles made de same fun with the sounds of “cook” in the third person of singular and with the delicious “cookies”. Derek heard about from his father-in-law that Stiles learned that one with his mother when he was a toddler, so he just looked at him and smile in the same way. There was one plate full of cookies already decorated.

“Can I have one?”

“Of course, big guy.”

Who looked Stiles acting like that probably would say that he was a teacher from elementary school or something, and this made a lot of jaw dropped of people who discovered that Stiles was a fucking PhD in Physics. The shirt Stiles was using under the cooking apron it was from the last campus game, he was one of the professor who lead the Physics team – it’s important to know the physicians gained the champion under the International Relations team, who had Derek by one of their profesors.

With one bite, Derek put half of the cookie in his mouth, feeling the chocolate chips melting on his tongue. He felt a little of mint too, maybe a new recipe because Derek had no memories from that taste on his catalogue of amazing things made by his husband.

“Is it a new one, right?” Derek closed his eyes, feeling more the taste. “It’s fucking nice.”

“You’re really incredible being my kitchen guinea.” Stiles closed the oven. “And an incredible husband too.”

Stiles moved himself into Derek’s arms after took the cooking apron off. Smiling, they kissed each other with graciousness and being carefully to Stiles don’t step on Derek’s feet trying to reach his mouth. Switched between put his lips against Derek’s lips, holding thus his jaw, Stiles felt in love again and again. He’s already fallen in love with him in every part of their apartment, either just looking at Derek’s eyes while he was correcting exams or being fucked by – or fucking – him.

“You know when the results of the champion were released, I was so proud of the physicians gained breaking that history that they never gained nothing.” Derek kissed his chin. “I'm proud that you were the reason that they gained.”

cs

“You’re a such romantic movies guys who every person wants to marry on.” Stiles smiled like he wasn’t sure if he could stop if he wants to. “I can imagine how your team would react listening this by their favorite professor.”

Derek smiled, showing his bunny front teeth, “I think they wouldn’t say anything about it, you know, since I got this job I was one of their favorites.” He tried not to do a self-promotion – failing miserably.

“Haha, you are a dick, Derek Hale.”

Laughing, they started to clear up the kitchen, being careful to save the cookies. This year they are going to pass the Christmas at Stilinski’s house. They just need to bring some cookies with them. It’s a great justice after what happened a year before, when they both did all the dinner.

 That was what they had gotten to life: being love by someone, building a great life together.


End file.
